Where there is capture, there (sometimes) is escape
by PercabethSkyewardClace13ore
Summary: Skye is on the run from Hydra. She is in denial over both her feelings for and faith in a certain Hydra-loyal specialist, namely Grant Douglas Ward. When they meet again, will past feelings reign? Rated T to be safe. Skyeward, with possible Philinda and Fitzsimmons . Please read and review!


**Author's Note:**

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages! For those of you that don't know, my wifi broke. But I have been working on things, I promise. I have at least four new stories. I just need to make them longer. I am posting this one because I need plot guidance. Refer to the bottom if you can help me out with that. That also covers why this isn't longer.**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, I wouldn't be sitting in my mom's office, piggybacking on her wifi. So there. No attitude intended. But maybe keep a tiny bit of it.**_

**Skye's POV**

I hung up the call.

You evil bastard.

You have killed god-knows-how many people.

You are insane.

You follow Garrett.

You are on Hydra's side.

You betrayed the team.

You slept with May, just to 'compartimentalize' things.

You told me you loved me.

And, crazy and messed up as we both are, I love you.

But there are good things about you.

You are intelligent.

You are handsome.

You are active.

You speak many languages.

You jumped out of a plane to save Simmons.

You are like Fitz's brother.

You made me the best sandwiches I had ever tasted.

I knew the mysterious packages on my bed, which later turned out to be a bottle of vodka, a silver charm bracelet, a fancy blue dress (that fit), a packet of my favorite lollies and a Snickers bar were from you. It smelled like your deep musky and curiously cinnamonny colonge.

You tried where others failed.

You trained me and didn't just wait around for me to die so you could go back to being solo again.

I can see right through all that badness. I can see all the supressed good in you.

But I can also see the anger and the hate, a boiling whirlwind of emotions reaching its peak.

So I need to go. Before Hydra finds me. They will soon know I am an 0-8-4. I can't face you again. I can't explain this to Coulson, or Fitzsimmons. They wouldn't understand.

So I am going on the run.

I make my laptop untraceable and throw away my SIM. My numbers are written in my memo app.

I take the tracker out of my ear. They don't know I have found this. I am going to throw them on a wild goose chase, long enough for me to get away.

I need a distraction. Unfortunately, I get one I didn't plan for.

"Breach Alert," the female voice brings the speakers to life, repeating the words in a stoic fashion. Coulson finds me. "They're after you." He hands me a phone, a bag and a set of car keys. I say thanks and pick up my bags. I am hitting the road.

I slide my aviators up my nose as I blow another bubblegum bubble. It bursts and I chew it again.

I stick my elbow out the window of the stylish convertible I'm driving. In the bag, I pull over and check my financial status. I've got a credit card belonging to a 'Skye Cortez' as well as about $500 in cash. That'll get me through the night. I drive past the 'Welcome to Santa Monica' sign. Coulson had told me before that this and some neighboring states were free of Hydra's secret reign. I was gonna hit a motel. And an ATM. And a 7~11. And possibly the bar. I drive a bit until I see a frumpy looking place that would perfectly suit my needs. I walk up to a black-haired receptionist wearing too much red lipstick that is looking big time bored."Just one night please. Standard." "That'll be $200." When I pay in cash, her eyes widen a bit. She hands me a room key. "Thank you,"I say politely. I walk to the room matching the number of the key. Inside it is not too shabby. The furniture looks like something you see on a visit to your grandma, but it reminds me of one of my better foster homes. It looks kind of - warm. So I take a shower, and revel in the luxury of being able to wash my hair. I don't know if I am going to be able to do that too often.

I dress in a simple shirt and leggings. Jeans mightn't be the best option at the moment. Then I go to the small 7~11 across the street. I just get a blueberry pastry and a Pepsi. I need to plan out my future.

I sit down at my table.

Then my phone rings.

I answer it. It's Coulson. He silences me. "I haven't got long to talk. Go to

New York. Get an anonymous job. I will contact you further within six hours. If I haven't done so within the deadline, assume I have been compromised. Leave. Try to rendezvous with Fitzsimmons or May. If all else fails, leave. Escape. You are something that Hydra absolutely cannot have. If they find you, be smart. Remember the things I taught you in the extra lessons. Withstand the torture. If this is goodbye, always know that our team believed in S.H.I.E.L.D the most. You are like a daughter to me. So don't die. Okay?" I croakily say yes. He only utters a dismissive 'good' before hanging up.

And he is gone.

I am now all alone, with only a fickle and feeble promise to motivate me.

I am going to New York. **[A/N: I am horrible at Geography so these states aren't accurate.]**

Maybe get a job as a bar singer. Or a waitress.

But that's tomorrow.

**Author's Note (Continued):**

**So yeah. Skye is going to run into Ward, I just don't know how to develop that.**

**Does she get captured?**

**Does Ward bump into her?**

**Does Ward track her down?**

**Does Ward meet her, while he's on the run from Hydra?**

**Does Ward reveal he is a double agent loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D?**

**Remember, only you can make this happen! Or some other person, but you get what I mean.**


End file.
